


What's an "axe box"? Can I use it for testing?

by Drkaihusky



Series: Kai's AU's no one asked for [9]
Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android GLaDOS, F/F, For Science!, GLaDOS discovers "videogames", GLaDOS tries to be human, flirting with GLaDOS, life with GLaDOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Sometimes Chell wondered if suggesting to GLaDOS to test how good she is at being human, was a good idea... She was adorable but Chell found some aspects of this situation rather... Questionable... But GLaDOS was so cute and Chell just couldn't help herself...





	What's an "axe box"? Can I use it for testing?

Chell liked watching GLaDOS try sleeping. Exactly eight hours every night. She was a cuddly sleeper, snuggled up against Chell. It was adorable. Chell was impressed with the body GLaDOS had designed for herself. The hair felt like actual hair. The skin felt soft and GLaDOS' bosom moved as if she were breathing. Was she? This must be the point where Chell decided she liked testing too. Testing with GLaDOS. With her body; but not necessarily in a weird way. It had been fascinating when GLaDOS had tried "breakfast"; as the poor android hadn't anticipated what comes **after** eating food. They learned that the body GLaDOS build, was a very advanced piece of tech; so advanced that GLaDOS, eternal smartass, was taken by surprise.

'Are you watching me again?'

Chell cursed under her breath. GLaDOS had "woken up".

'I'm sorry.'

GLaDOS sat up on the bed. Chell stared.

'It's unclear to me why you like staring at my body so much. What's so special about these breasts?'

Chell got caught again. She smirked. A wink. GLaDOS rolled her eyes.

'Humans...'

Chell just decided to ignore that. She got into her jumpsuit for another day of testing.

'Chell.'

She turned around. Oh... GLaDOS had noticed the Xbox she had found on yesterday's stroll.

'What is that?'

GLaDOS inspected it. For some reason, she resembled a curious dog sniffling a new toy. Chell snorted.

'That's an Xbox.' Chell said.

GLaDOS touched it with a finger.

'What's an "Axe Box"? what does it do? Can I use it for testing?'

The innocence on GLaDOS' face was to melt for.

'You're naked.' Chell stated.

'I don't care. Can I use the "Axe Box" for testing?'

'yeah.'

Chell turned the thing on for her. Good thing she had connected it to the screen last night. Spared her some work now. She turned on the screen and dropped down on the floor behind GLaDOS.

'This is the controller. You use it to submit commands with the buttons.'

GLaDOS took the controller and leaned back against Chell. 

'Final... Fantasy?' GLaDOS read.

'It's a game. You will use your reflexes and other skills for pressing the right buttons.'

The game began with a cutscene. GLaDOS took the information in with the highest concetration. She was adorable. Chell had to resist holding her.

 

'Die! Die, you fiend!' GLaDOS shouted.

Chell was a bit worried. GLaDOS had been at it for a few hours now. She behaved like any teenage boy with acces to any videogame would. It wouldn't be so worrysome if it weren't for her perfect score.

'GLaDOS.' Chell said.

It really was more of a whisper. In GLaDOS' ear, Chell's lips practically grazing the skin. It made GLaDOS mess up the combo.

'FUCK!' The android cursed.

Chell found this an interesting reaction.

'Chell, why did you do that?' GLaDOS whined.

'For science.'

GLaDOS froze. She completly forgot about the game and searched for Chell's eyes.

'You mean... We are... Testing? Together?'

'It's what you wanted.' Chell answered.

GLaDOS then bit her lip.

'Do it again. Distract me more.' She said, picking up the game where she left it.

Chell's heart skipped a beat.

'Innitianting test.' She whispered in GLaDOS' ear.

Chell licked the earlobe. It really caught GLaDOS of guard, but she kept playing. Chell smiled. This was a challenge to take the test further. She bit the earlobe softly. GLaDOS let out a sound. Chell gulped. Did she just moan? Oh goodness... This was going to be fun. She nibbled the ear some more. GLaDOS' breath spiked up a bit. Chell smirked. More. She kissed the skin of GLaDOS' neck.

'Ch-Chell...' GLaDOS muttered.

That did it. There was no turning back now.

'Do you want to stop?'

'More...'

Chell touched GLaDOS more. Eventually, all over her body, all she could reach. In the end, GLaDOS had given in and completely abandonned the game when Chell touched her down there. GLaDOS shuddered at the careful touches. And then, GLaDOS suddenly turned around, climbing on Chell's lap.

'I want to advance to the next test, you completed this one.'

'Oh?'

'I'm innitiating the next test. You better be ready.'

Chell was always ready, GLaDOS knew it. So when GLaDOS kissed her, she kissed back. The android deffinately resembled a typical teenage boy right now. But she was also just GLaDOS. And that was exactly what Chell liked about the android.

'I like these kinds of tests, let's do these more often.' GLaDOS said when they broke apart.

She then got up and inspected the table.

'Can I try "Mass Effect" now?'

Chell stared at her.

'Sure...' She chuckled; shaking her head.


End file.
